1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to remote user interfaces and, in particular, to a remote user interface system and method for effectively controlling a client device and remote user interface rendered on the client device by means of a client-specific or content-specific control user interface rendered on a remote control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several industrial standardization organizations such as Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), Home Audio-Video Interoperability (HAVi), and Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) are conducting research on enhanced home network technology.
Remote User Interface (RUI) technology is a promising technology for enhancing the operability of a home network. Typically, the RUI technology is implemented using the client-server architecture in which an RUI client downloads a User Interface (UI) from an RUI server such that a user can control the RUI client by means of the UI on the RUI client.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an RUI-enabled home network in which an RUI Server (RUIS) 100 provides an RUI Client (RUIC) 101 with the RUI and control information and a user controls the RUIC 101 by navigating onto the RUI using a remote controller 102.
In order to remotely control the RUIC 101, the user is required to know the functions associated with the keys of the remote controller 102 and how the RUI rendered on the RUIC 101 responds to the keys of the remote controller 102. Thus, the user can use the remote controller 102 only for controlling the known functions and devices.
Such a conventional RUI method has a drawback in that the remote controller 102 must have a large number of keys for the user to control the various functions of the RUIC 101. Further, if a new function is added to the RUIS 100 or the RUIC 101, remote control of the newly added function either becomes impossible or a key which previously controlled another function would now need to control the new function. Furthermore, the conventional RUI method is limited in extending the functionality of the remote controller and is limited by its user-specific configuration.